Field
The present disclosure relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to at least partial compensation of nonlinear optical effects.
Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
After propagating through a length of optical fiber, the received optical signal may be distorted due to linear impairments, such as chromatic dispersion (CD) and polarization mode dispersion (PMD), and nonlinear impairments, such as the Kerr effect, self-phase modulation (SPM), cross-phase modulation (XPM), and four-wave mixing (FWM). These distortions typically cause a detrimental increase in the bit-error rate (BER). Optical and electrical signal-processing techniques that can reduce this BER penalty are therefore desirable.